Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device with nano-gaps and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Size of semiconductor device has been decreased for these years. Reduction of feature size, improvements of the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit are the important goals in the semiconductor technology. The electrical properties of the device have to be maintained even improved with the decrease of the size, to meet the requirements of the commercial products in applications. For example, the layers and components with damages or poor properties, which have considerable effects on the electrical properties, would be one of the important issues of the device for the manufacturers.
For one concerning aspect, a semiconductor device with good electrical performance requires the dielectric components with good properties. Therefore, it is one of desirable goals to develop a structure with good dielectric properties for improving the performances, and the structure can be fabricated by a simple process as well.